Just Smile
by Allenfairytail
Summary: After losing his parents, Snowflake was sent to the Equestria orphanage. There, he'll meet the first friends that he's ever had, his first rival and enemy. Hopefully along the way, he'll be adopted into a loving family. Not to mention dealing with love with the girl he fell in love with.


_**Hello everypony! This is Allenfairytail and I'm back with my fourth My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fanfic story!**_

_**This story would be rather "different" compare to my other MLP stories. I got this idea from one of my old stories that I did long ago and from reading a story similar to this story that I wanted to do. Plus, there hasen't been much stroies based on this, so I'm gonna break this tread cycle and take up the challenge and hopefully inspired all of you to do the same (just don't copy my story please).**_

_**This story would start off most of the cast as children but don't worry, they will get older and started flirting in no time (well, I didn't mean "flirting", but as they would get older, they would start having "crushes", more to say the least.)**_

_**Also, like Middle School Days and May You Find Happiness, the cast will be human. Don't worry, I would still be working Middle School Days, May You Find Happiness and Welcome To Equestria.**_

_**Anyway, hope you like it! Please review and tell me if I should continue this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**_

* * *

"Come now, it will be okay".

A large friendly women tried to comfort a young child that was just been handed to her. The child then followed the women without saying a word.

"Hey look, we have a new kid that's going to live with us."

"Your right about that..."

"Do you think that this new kid would be nice?"

"Dunno... well' have to see..."

The child paid no heed to the conversation and continued to follow the women. Then, the women turned around and made eye contact with the child. "There are lot's of kids here, you'll see. I bet you'll make lots of friends."

The child just stared at the lady, not feeling excited nor happy.

The lady noticed that the child's eyes were deprived of life and tried to comfort the child once more. "You'll make plenty of friends here. We're all family in Equestria."

Just then child begin to let out a large sigh. Then, the child begin to speak as well. "Okay... I will try to make some friends..."

"That's the spirit!" The friendly women cheered in enthusiasm. The child however, just sighed in annoyance.

The large lady walked towards another area to show around the child. Then she turned to the child so she can speak. "Okay, I have to take care a few things. I'll be right back. In the meantime, you can do whatever you want. This is your new home now."

And with that, the lady left and walked away, leaving the child alone and tend to himself. The child then sighed and took off the hood. As the child took off the hoodie, some of the kids stopped and took a good look the black jacket hooded kid.

The child happen to be a boy that looks around 8 years old. He possessed pale blue-white iris eyes, that matched the color of a _"high mountain glacier", _had light colored tan skin and possessed long light ocean colored hair with a very light cyan ocean green stripe in the middle that was knee-length and covered his right eye.

The boy continued to explore around the area he's in since he was going to live here for a long time until he stumbled across that catched his interest; The playground. His face turned into a look of astonishment (though only slightly). The place was huge! There were playgrounds on both the left and the right side. The right side had swings! There were sandboxes and four wheeled bikes. Some kids were blowing bubbles while others were playing with the scooters. There were also slides was well.

And although the playground amazed any child, what got the blue eyed boy noticing the most were how many kids were playing. All ages and sizes kids were running around in front of him. Manly younger kids, he noticed, only being able to see a couple older-older kids.

The blue eyed boy didn't feel like playing for the moment so he decided to sit at a nearby kid size table, excluding himself from the rest of the kids so he can rest and have some peace and quiet. After all, he had just been through a lot and he was rather very tired.

However, the boy's plans for the _"peace and quiet"_ part came an abrondent end as someone happened to caught a glimpse of the blue eyed boy and went up to him in attemps to befriend him.

"HELLO!"

The sudden loudness of kid's voice caused the boy's eyes to shot open and jumped off of his seat like a launched out cannonball. Upon hitting the ground, the person that startled him, begin to laugh uncontrollably and profusely. "!"

The boy then looked at the person who laughed at him. Suprisenly, it was a girl that looked around to be his age. She had long dark pink with big curly loose hair, light tan colored skin and had bluish cyan eyes. The girl was wearing a knee-length dress that matched the color of her hair.

The girl then stopped laughing and stared at the boy (who was happened to be still on the ground, still sore from falling off his seat), with a _VERY BIG_ friendly grin on her face. "HI I'M PINKIE PIE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? CAN YOU TALK?"

The boy managed to get up on his feet and opened his mouth to speak, but try his best not sound mad, as he didn't want the pink hair girl thinking that he was lashing out his anger, even though she _kinda_ derserved it for the way she scared him. "Hello... _Pinkie Pie_... and for your infomation, I _can_ talk just fine... thank you..."

"Oh... but when I saw you earlier and even called your name, you'd ignored me... I thought that you were either mute or deaf." Pinkie Pie added.

"Well I'm not deaf, mute and I'm _deffinally_ not blind." The boy replied coldly.

Pinkie Pie was about to speak again, until she heard her name to be called from a distance. "PINKIE PIE! THERE YOU ARE!"

Both Pinkie Pie and the boy looked around to see who was calling Pinkie Pie, until they both saw a child coming up towards them. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing... just trying to befriend this nice boy here." Pinkie Pie replied with her usual big grin.

The girl looked at Pinkie Pie for a moment then turned her attention to the boy. "Sorry about that fella... Pinkie Pie can be a little..._hyper_..."

"Oh it's quite alright..." The boy sighed.

"Anyway, my name is Applejack. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"HEY THAT'S WHAT I ASKED!" Pinkie Pie shouted, feeling a little angry.

The boy looked at Applejack. Applejack looked around to be his and Pinkie Pie's age. Applejack had light tan skin, long light yellow/blonde hair in a shape of a long pony tail, and have moderate green eyes. She wore blue denim jeans and an orange shirt with apple patterns on it. She also wore a brown cowboy hat.

With a heavy sigh, the boy decided to introduced himself to Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "My name is Snowflake."

Applejack raised her eye and smiled upon hearing the boy saying his name to her. "Howdy there Snowflake! Your new here aren't ya?"

Snowflake blinked a bit. "Yeah... I'm new..."

This seemed to made both Pinkie Pie and Applejack happy and excited. Applejack was first to speak out of the two. "Well, tardnation! We can show you around!"

Pinkie Pie litteraly _HOPPED_ onto Snowflake, which caused Snowflake to step back a little so he can have some personal space. "Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GET THIS FUN TOUR STARTED!"

Pinkie Pie dragged Snowflake towards inside the building, with Applejack following them.

* * *

_*At the library*_

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE! TWILIGHT SPARKLE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Pinkie Pie shouted carelessly as she looked around the area.

Snowflake couldn't help but to sigh. "Pinkie Pie... your _supposed_ to be quiet in the library."

"Don't worry about it. Twilight is like, the _only_ person that tend to be here." Pinkie Pie said casually. "TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!"

Just then, they heard a young female's voice. "Pinkie Pie... shhhh... can you be a little more quiet?"

"OKAY!" Pinkie Pie shouted again.

"SHHH!" The young girl then came out of the corner and revealed himself to Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Snowflake. The girl had long dark blue, mixed with purple and pink hair and had violent colored eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt and a dark blue cloth pleaded skirt.

"Howdy there Twilight." Applejack greeted.

"Hey there Applejack and Pinkie Pie." Twilight Sparkle greeted her friends. She then noticed Snowflake was present with them. "Oh hello there. I haven't seen you around here."

Snowflake nodded his head. "Hello to you too. My name is Snowflake. I'm new here."

"OH! You are? Well, nice to meet you Snowflake. I'm Twilight Sparkle. But you can call me Twilight." Twilight Sparkle greeted.

"We're showing Flakey around! Do you want to join us?" Pinkie Pie asked.

_"Did Pinkie Pie called me FLAKEY? GRR! THAT NERVE OF THAT GIRL!" _ Snowflake bitterly thought.

"Well...okay. I'll join you guys. I'm done reading for the day anyway." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

_"Geez... can this pink hair girl get ANY louder?" _Snowflake thought, now feeling annoyed by Pinkie Pie's loudness.

Pinkie Pie then grabbed Snowflake's hand and dragged Snowflake out of the library and into the next area, with Twilight and Applejack following them.

"Pinkie Pie! You shouldn't drag Snowflake around!" Twilight Sparkle shouted from a distance as she ran after Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Snowflake.

* * *

_*Inside the gaming room*_

"BOO-YAA! I win again! YEAH!"

"I _can't _believe that I've lost to a _girl_!

"Well, what can I say. Girl power.

"Whatever, as all girls are, your weak and helple-"

"Do you think I'm help helpless _now_?"

Just then, ther front door flew open, revealing Pinkie Pie, Snowflake (still attached onto Pinkie Pie's hand), Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. "DASHIE! DASHIE! DASHIE!"

"Your name is Dashie?" The boy that was being held by the girl begin to snickered a bit.

"Arrgh! Get out of here before I punch you in the face." The girl threatened bitterly.

The boy listened to the girl and exited the room, leaving Pinkie Pie, Snowflake, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle alone with the girl that scared the boy away.

"Pinkie Pie... what did I say about calling me _Dashie_?" The young girl asked while angrily glaring at Pinkie Pie.

"But I _LOVE_ calling you Dashie! It fits you _PERFECTLY!_" Pinkie Pie shouted happily as she stared at her friend with her eye widely big cyan eyes and her widely grin smile.

"It does not! Arrggghhh! Nevermind..." The young girl then greeted Applejack and Twilight and when she saw Snowflake, she stared at him interest. "Hey there dude. What is your name?"

"Snowflake." Snowflake replied a bit casually. "And you are?"

"The name's Rainbow Dash" The girl replied with a confident smile on her face.

Snowflake took a good look at Rainbow Dash. She possessed light tan skin and long hair with six different colored stripes; brilliant red, brilliant orange, light yellow, moderate green, strong cyan and moderate violet. Her hair, as her name heavily implies, has an appearance of a actual rainbow. She also has strong rose coloered eyes. Rainbow Dash wore blue denim jean shorts and a blue shirt.

"Well I hope we can get along Snowflake. Hey, why don't we watched t.v. together?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"You know what we need?" Pinkie asked until she took a deep breath and gasped. "A PARTY! WE HAVEN'T HAD A PARTY YET! We need to have a party! It's been like a week! We're gonna have to make it extra special to make up for how long its been!" Pinkie Pie starts talking faster than she was before (a feat that Snowflake himself thought to be impossible) and Snowflake can't really understand her beyond that point.

"A party? Seriously? What for?" Snowflake asked Pinkie Pie, feeling dumbfounded.

"FOR YOU OF COURSE!" Pinkie Pie shouted in happiness.

"For me? You can't be serious... It's _not even _my birthday today..." Snowflake said, feeling very unsatisfied at the thought of Pinkie Pie throwing a party for him.

Pinkie Pie however, didn't listen a _word_ to Snowflake as she ran out the door, to prepare for the party. Snowflake couldn't help but to sigh. "Does Pinkie Pie _ALWAYS_ act like this?"

Rainbow Dash was the first one to reply. "_Apparently, _yes. _ALWAYS_."

Snowflake sighed again, this time with more depressed feeling in it. "Great... _just_ great..."

Twilight then patted Snowflake's shoulder in pity. "Don't worry, if Pinkie Pie starts bugging you, call me or either of us and we'll take care of her okay."

"That... would be rather pleasent. Thank you Twilight Sparkle." Snowflake said.

"Your welcome Snowflake. Do you want to continue the tour?" Twilight asked as she smiled a bit.

"Yes, I do." Snowflake replied.

"Then let's go." Twilight added as she exited the room, with Snowflake and Applejack following her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rainbow Dash shouted from a distance as she followed after them.

* * *

_*At the garden area*_

A young girl with light skin, long light pink hair and strong cyan eyes, wearing a bright yellow summer dress and white Mary Jane like shoes, were feeding a few rabbits and grooming a few other animals surrounding her until she heard her name being called.

"HEY! FLUTTERSHY!"

The girl then stopped what she was doing and turned around, where she saw Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Snowflake coming towards them.

"Hello Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash." The girl greeted quietly until she made eye contact with Snowflake. "H-hello... um... what's your name..?"

"Snowflake. And I'm new here." Snowflake replied softly, as he could tell by the young girl's voice that she is shy, gentle, and sensitive. "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking."

The girl shyly blushed upon to speak her name. "F-Fluttershy..."

Snowflake couldn't help but to raised one of his eye brow and straching his chin upon hearing the girl's name. "That's a very cute name you have Fluttershy."

What Snowflake said had caused Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Rainbow Dash's eyebrows to rise in surprise and shock and Fluttershy's face was completely red as a cherry upon hearing her name being called _"cute"_.

However, in spite of her face was red as a cherry, Fluttershy managed the courage to speak. "You r-r-really t-t-t-think my name is c-c-cute?"

Snowflake confimed Fluttershy's answer by nodding his head. "Yes, I'm being honest with you Fluttershy. You have a nice and rather _unique_ name Fluttershy."

Fluttershy couldn't help but to look down to the ground, to hide her still blushing face. "T-t-thank you... Snowflake... that really nice for you say... I-I-I hope we can get along..."

"Your welcome Fluttershy. And I too hope we can get along just fine." Snowflake said sweetly.

Just then, they heard Pinkie Pie's voice from a distance. "HEY GUYS! I'VE GOT RARITY WITH ME!"

Snowflake then heard a young girl pleading Pinkie Pie to let go of her. "AHH! PINKIE PIE! LET GO OF ME! I CAN'T MEET SOMEONE THAT I'VE HAVEN'T MET BEFORE LOOKING LIKE THIS!"

Pinkie Pie didn't listen a word to the girl that she was dragging as she continued to drag her until she got up to Snowflake and stopped dead in her tracks, with the girl still clinging onto her hand.

Snowflake couldn't help but to stare at the girl that Pinkie Pie dragged. She had light tan skin, long "shiny rich" indigo purple, mixed and blended with dark violet hair and had azure eyes with slightly light blue eyeliner on them. She wore what appears to be a nice silver silk pleated dress.

Snowflake begin to speak to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl, although blinked for a moment, managed to nod her head in response. "Yeah... I'll manage... Anyway, you must be the new kid that I've heard eariler. My name is Rarity. And please excused my taste of clothing today. I would have wanted to meet you sooner, but I wasn't too sure what was appropriate to wear, until Pinkie Pie saw and dragged me here. But anyway, hope we can become great friends."

"Hello Rarity. My name is Snowflake and I too hope that we can all get along well." Snowflake introduced himself to Rarity.

Afterwards, Rarity greeted the rest of her friends and with Snowflake now met Pinkie Pie and the rest of her friends, all of the girls decided to head inside and watch t.v. in the main living room. Pinkie Pie begged Snowflake to come with them, which after much thought, he finally agree to tag along.

* * *

_*Inside the living room*_

At the living room, Snowflake could hear alot of yelling and screams from different kids. Although annoyed, Snowflake managed to find one spare t.v. from looking around the living room for a time.

Snowflake acknowledged the girls and follwed him to the free spare t.v. Upon Snowflake turning on the t.v., Pinkie Pie quicklt got the remote and changed the channel until she stopped on the _nickelodeon_ channel.

For a good 3 hours, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy watched some cartoons and live action shows, all at the same time socializing with Snowflake and getting to know him better, which Snowflake didn't seemed to mind that much. When it got around around 8:00 pm, they heard the bell being rung.

Snowflake was the first one to jump in surprise. "Whoa! What was that?"

Applejack was the first one to answer. "That' was the bell alerting everyone that it is time for dinner."

"Oh okay." Snowflake said.

Snowflake followed the girls since they knew the orphanage alot more that he did. After walking in the hallway for a few seconds, they finally reached the cafe. Needless to say that there was no one in line. In other words, they were the first in line to get dinner. Upon waiting in line, Snowflake caught a glimpse of a grown women who appeared to be in her late 30's to early 40's, had brilliant rose eyes, had light crimson long whip cream style hair, with a pale, light grayish crimson color stripe located in the middle of her hair that goes all the way down of her hair. The grown women had large pink pearl earrings on her ears, wore a large very light cerulean dress and blue and red stripe tennis shoes.

Pinkie Pie was the first one to greet to the women. "GOOD EVENING MRS. CAKE!"

The women smiled a bit upon seeing the girls faces. "Why hello there girls. Dinner would be ready in just a mintue."

All of the girls nodded and said "Okay."

Mrs. Cake caught a glimpse of SNowflake standing in line. "Why hello there little boy. You the newcomer that one of the staffs mentioned earilier."

Snowflake nodded his head, feeling a bit sad of thinking how he come to being here. "Yes, I am. My name is Snowflake Mrs. Cake."

Mrs. Cake noticed the sadness inside of Snowflake and try to lift his spirits a little, as she can suspected that Snowflake suffered the loss of his loved ones. "Aww... you poor thing... you don't have to worry... this is your new home now dear... your surrounded by friends and people that cared about you..."

Snowflake couldn't help but to let out a tear upon Mrs. Cake comforting him. "Thanks Mrs. Cake... I really appreciated that."

Mrs Cake smiled. "Your welcome dear. Your guys can come on in to the kitchen now. Dinner is ready."

And with that, the girls and Snowflake entered the cafe, got a plate and scrolled around to get some of the food that they wanted. As they were getting food, more of the kids begin to show up and grabbed a plate. Pretty soon, the cafe was getting crowed with alot of kids. When Snowflake was finished picking out his dinner, he went to the first empty table he sees and sat.

The girls decided to sit at the table where Snowflake is sitting. Originally, Snowflake was going to speak and protest of them sitting next to him, but realized that they were his first friends upon arriving here in the orphanage, he didn't say anything and let the girls sit with him.

As they were eating, Rainbow Dash begin to speak. "So, Snowflake... do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah, I like it here so far." Snowflake replied.

"I'm surprise that you would befriend all of us... it's rather _shocking_." Rarity said.

"What's shocking?" Snowflake asked as he was begin to feel confused.

"That you would be friends with six people that are _girls_." Applejack added.

"What are you girls getting at?" Snowflake ask again as he rasied is eye brow.

Now, it was Fluttershy's turn to speak. "W-w-well... you see..."

"I'll just cut to the chase." Pinkie Pie interrupt. "Snowflake, do you belive, like most boys, that girls have..." Pinkie Pie stopped talking and quickly looked both ways. "_Cooties_?"

Snowflake was baffled from what Pinkie Pie said. "Cooties? _THAT _was this is all about? Please... I may be a boy, but I'm not _that_ immature okay."

"So... you don't mind being friends with a bunch of girls?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Nope. Not at all. I choose on whoever I befriend here. They _can't _control like I'm some puppet." Snowflake replied, with a slight hint of coldness in his voice.

"And If they try to, then what would you do?" Rainbow Dash asked, feeling a little suspicious on what Snowflake might say.

"If they even try to lay a _finger _on me... well... let's just say I would do something that would make them regret, or think twice to mess/ or toyed with me again." Snowflake admitted, with bittersweet coldness in his voice.

Fortunately, the bitter and coldness was noticeable for the girls to notice and realized that Snowflake was joking and was _"dead-serious"_ on what he meant. This sent chills running down their small and fragile spines. After much silence on their table, Rainbow Dash, in attempts to break the silence, decided to speak. "You know, your an awesome boy dude."

"Why you say that all of a sudden Rainbow Dash?" Snowflake asked.

"Cause you are! And the way you say that if anyone try to mess with you, you would make them sorry. By saying that, I truely see you what you really are: A tough, but loyal person!" Rainbow Dash replied with a small smile on her face.

"You really think so?" Snowflake asked.

"I know so!" Rainbow Dash added.

Snowflake couldn't help but to blush a little in flatterness. "Gee... thanks..."

Pinkie Pie seemed to noticed Snowflake is blushing and begin to point out and speak. "And your sweet like candy too! I mean, look the way your blushing now Flakey! It's telling me, or should I say all of us that you get embarrassed whenever you received compliments."

Snowflake's blush deepened what Pinkie Pie said of him being modest. He tried to hide and suppressed his blush, but all six of the girls noticed his blush and the girls couldn't help but to giggled from the scene.

Snowflake can see and hear the girls were giggling at him. Snowflake then frowned at them, not happy that they laughed him. "Hey, come on you guys. Don't laugh at me blushing..."

Pinkie Pie was the first to speak. "We're not laughing at you."

Snowflake then crossed his arms. "I _like_ to believe that."

"Honestly, we're laughing on you can be tough on the outside..." Applejack started to say.

"...But actually be very sweet on the inside." Rarity finished it.

Snowflake couldn't help but to smile at what his friends say about him. "You really think so?"

"We all do." Rainbow Dash added. Then she asked her friends. "Right guys?"

"Yep." Twilight Sparkle too added.

"I agree 1000% percent!" Pinkie Pie added.

"I agree too." Rarity said, forming a small smile on her face.

"Me too." Applejack honestly replied.

Fluttershy nodded her head in response, as she was too shy to speak.

"Thanks... you guys... that really... meant alot... _really_." Snowflake slowly managed to speak.

"Your welcome Snowflake! We're ALL A FAMILY HERE!" Pinkie Pie shouted in happiness.

_"Maybe... living here won't be so bad than I thought..."_ Snowflake couldn't help but think as he chuckled with his six new friends.


End file.
